


Esperanzas

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque todo ha cambiado, Kotetsu quiere creer que todavía hay esperanzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperanzas

Kotetsu siempre ha sido bueno actuando con presteza cuando una emergencia se presenta y este es uno de esos momentos.

Sabe, por la mirada de Yuri y la llama que brilla alrededor de su ojo izquierdo y la forma en que tensiona sus piernas, que él está listo para huir o luchar según sea necesario y sea lo que sea que haga, todo cambiará.

Aunque, en realidad, ya cambió; lo hizo desde el momento en que la máscara cayó hecha trizas.

Pero Kotetsu no se siente listo para procesar el hecho de que Yuri — _Yuri_ , el juez estricto pero justo, quien lo aceptó como héroe y le dio una mano para que pudiese volver trabajar como tal a pesar de que todos los demás dudaron, quien ahora es parte de su vida y a quien no quiere dejar ir— es Lunatic.

Por eso se limita a actuar para detenerlo e impedir que desaparezca en las sombras para siempre.

—¡Espera! —grita, dando un paso tentativo hacia Yuri y viéndolo retroceder. Tiene que hacer algo, lo que sea—. ¡Hagamos un trato!

—¿Trato? —cuestiona Yuri, inclinando su cuello hacia atrás en un gesto muy típico de Lunatic y muy atípico de Yuri, mostrándose tan sorprendido como Kotetsu.

Pero un trato suena como una buena idea, aunque se le haya ocurrido sin pensar, así que Kotetsu asiente.

—Primero que todo —dice, alzando un dedo para llevar la cuenta de las condiciones—, dejarás de matar.

Yuri resopla y la llama en su ojo incrementa su fuerza.

—Mientras haya justicia que deba ser impartida, no me detendré.

Es extraño escuchar la voz de Yuri diciendo lo mismo que Lunatic repite todo el tiempo, pero Kotetsu no tiene tiempo para preguntarse cómo ha modificado su voz hasta ahora y sigue hablando.

—Solo cree en mí. —Yuri permanece en silencio, pero no hace ningún movimiento para huir, por lo que Kotetsu continúa, dejando de contar y extendiendo su mano hacia él—. Yo me encargaré de atrapar a todos los malos, patrullaré como Sky High... Ya verás que con eso...

—Eso nunca basta —lo interrumpe Yuri, moviendo su cabeza en otro extraño gesto, como si estuviese dibujando un círculo en el aire—. Los que cometen el pecado de robar una vida solo pueden pagar por ello con su propia vida.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Kotetsu.

Yuri no lo está escuchando, no le está dando una oportunidad y quizás prefiera morir a ser capturado.

—Puedes ayudarme —sugiere sin pensarlo—, sin matar a nadie, claro. Verás que entre dos se puede hacer mucho y si hablo con los demás...

—No. —El tono de Yuri es tan definitivo como el que usa al dar el veredicto de un juicio.

—Yuri —pronuncia Kotetsu, desesperado—, por favor.

La llama pierde su intensidad, Yuri endereza su postura y su mirada se ablanda.

La forma en que su cabello está completamente suelto y enmarañado es tan anormal como el brillo azul a su alrededor, pero se ve más como el Yuri que Kotetsu conoce que como Lunatic.

—Kotetsu... —susurra.

Quizás, piensa Kotetsu en ese momento, todavía puede hacer algo.

—Dame una semana o al menos un día —dice, acercándose un paso más—. Te probaré que hay otras formas.

Kotetsu sabe que está jugando con fuego en un sentido tan literal como figurativo, pero necesita encontrar ya una solución diferente a detenerlo con toda su fuerza.

Y viendo a Yuri inmóvil y en silencio, Kotetsu quiere creer que todavía tiene esperanzas, por lo que da un paso más hacia él.


End file.
